Around
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Khloe and Paul have been best friends since birth practically...What happens when things start to become strange between them?
1. Ch 1 Best Friends

**Chapter 1** - Best Friends

His feet were going as fast as they possibly could carry him. He was supposed to be meeting the guys at the cliffs to do some cliff diving. He also knew his best friend was supposed to be there, but sometimes her parents wouldn't allow her to go and do things. Khloe didn't care. She knew what her parents didn't know wouldn't hurt them. As soon as Paul crossed through the clearing, and came out of the tree line he could hear the guys and the girls. Khloe usually had her friend Nola with her.

Once Paul got all the way out of the trees he saw her come into view. Her long raven hair was down to her waist and her big blue eyes lit up as soon as she saw him, she smiled as he walked over and ruffled her hair with Nola's as both girls shrieked as they swung and connected smacking him firmly on both arms. Paul chuckled as he rubbed the same spot on both arms, "Damn you guys are lethal." Nola smirked, "You remember that because next time it's my foot in your ass Mr. Redson."

A familiar voice chuckled, "Yea...Now we know it's a cliff diving party. It's not the same without Nola threatening to break her foot off in someone's ass." Everyone chuckled as they looked over and watched as Jacob Black joined them. His long hair was pulled back to keep it out of his face. All the guys had their hair pulled back.

Paul and Khloe had been best friends growing up...Their parents were friends from high school and just never stopped so it was cool to them that their kids had been best friends since the womb practically. They lived down the street from both of them. When Paul's father died when he was 12, Khloe never left his side. Sealing their friendship bond tighter. As far as his friends went Khloe Knight was his best friend as far as girls went, but as far as guys it was Jared Tinsel.

Everyone thought for sure Paul and Khloe would've started dating once they both turned 16, but it didn't happen. Paul dated a lot of girls who Khloe would make fun of behind their backs but to Paul's face, she knew he was only dating them to get laid. He changed girlfriends more then he changed his underwear.

Paul looked down and noticed Khloe had on dark cargo jean capris and a white racerback tank top on. He watched as she walked over and looked over the edge of the cliff, Paul quietly walked over and suddenly wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her off the ground and swung her in circles. She screamed out as everyone watched and laughed at their display. They knew Paul loved to scare her, but that he'd be careful to make sure she didn't get hurt.

Paul placed her back on her feet and she smacked his bare chest several times, "You ass!" Paul chuckled, "You knew I couldn't resist." Paul fingers tickled down Khloe's sides as she giggled and tried to escape Paul's grasp.

Jake looked over at Nola and smiled, "So you wanna jump with me?"

'To the ends of the earth.' Of course that's the first think she thought of, she smiled as she nodded, "Of course." Jake held out his hand as Nola smiled and took his hand with hers as they both smiled and took off running and jumped off the cliff together. Once they hit the water, Jake held onto Nola's hand and swam to the surface fast to bring them to oxygen. Once they both got their fill of oxygen in their lungs they swam to shore and laid in the sand, trying to relax.

Everyone started jumping from the cliff to the water below.

Paul and Khloe decided to go last like always.

Paul growled, "You guys need to hurry up. I have a date later." Khloe made a face as she made gagging noises, "Ah yes and how is Ditsy." Paul gave her a sideways glance as he chuckled as he corrected her, "Mitsy." Khloe giggled, "Oh how could I forget? Needing to get laid are we?" Paul scoffed, "You're just jealous because you're not getting laid."

Khloe made a face, "No I am choosing to give my virtue to someone who deserves it and if I have to wait for Mr. Right then I will. Life isn't about how many times you can get off Paul. It's about finding that one person who truly completes your life in every way." Paul chuckled, "Maybe for you it's about that, but for 16 year old guys who only think with their dick it's about getting laid."

Khloe smirked, "It's a shame really." Paul smirked back, "What is?" Khloe shook her head, "You're inability to keep it in your pants, before we graduate you're gonna probably have like 10 or 12 different baby mama's." Paul scoffed, "Fuck that. No glove no love. I do NOT have sex without condoms Khlo. You know that already you just want to give me shit. I'm not trying to knock a girl up before I'm out of high school. My ma would kill me. Then your ma would kill me too. And I'm not even sure what you'd do."

Khloe giggled, "I'd point laugh, ridicule, you know all the normal things. Just to eventually point out your stupidity." Paul nodded, "See I knew it! So please give me just a little credit would ya. I am not having kids until I get married and I'll probably never get married. Shit I don't believe in love at first sight. You know that."

Khloe shook her head in disbelief, "Someday you will. someday the perfect girl is going to walk into your life, turn it upside down and make you fall madly in love with her and she's going to fall madly in love with you. But I should warn you now...It won't be Jennifer Aniston." Paul sighed, "Why not...That bitch is hot. I could move to Hollywood and accidentally run into her some place and BAM! It would be all over ladies and gentlemen."

Khloe giggled as they stepped up to the edge of the cliff, "The chances of that happening are slim to none buddy...The chances of that ever happening it like...Well it's like the chance of not realizing I'm gonna shove you off the cliff...NOW!"

Khloe giggled as she shoved Paul off the cliff, she could hear him cussing. She watched as he surfaced sputtering water and cuss words as she smiled. She was in love with him. But it was never going to happen. He liked getting laid far too much to have a serious relationship with anyone and Khloe was not about to put herself through that kind of pain.

So for now she would just wait around for him to come to his senses.


	2. Ch 2 Quarantined

**Chapter 2** - Quarantined

By the time Paul got to the shore he was scowling at a smiling Khloe. Paul shook his head, "That was just rotten Khloe and you know it." Khloe giggled, "Of course, but it was so perfectly planned you have to give me props for it." Paul smirked, "Oh yea, it was definitely well planned out. But I bet you 5 bucks you weren't expecting any kind of retaliation." As he suddenly ran at Khloe lifting her up and over his shoulder as he jogged into the water taking her with him.

Paul chuckled, he knew she wouldn't jump; she was scared to death of water considering she'd almost drowned when she was 13. Paul had been the one to save her. He could feel Khloe shaking; he carefully let her slid down the front of his body as he held onto her tightly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in his neck. "Calm down Khloe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Paul murmured. Khloe nodded slowly. Paul frowned; he'd almost forgotten how terrified of water she was, "I'd never let anything bad happen to you, you're my best friend."

Khloe pushed back a little as she looked at Paul, her bottom lip trembled, "Sorry I pushed you." Paul chuckled as he lightly kissed her forehead, "Forget about it. I deserved it." Paul carefully moved around and scooped her up into his arms as he walked out of the water. Once his feet hit dry sand he bent over slightly and set her on her feet.

Khloe smirked, "So what are you going to wear for your date tonight?" Paul quirked an eyebrow at her, "No! Just no…Last time I let you help me pick out my date attire I looked like I stepped out of douche bag magazine." Khloe laughed, "You're just mad because I have serious fashion style and you like every other straight non homosexual male in the world does not. You think a paper bag looks sexy."

Paul chuckled, "It would only look sexy if it were wrapped around a half naked woman." Jared chuckled, "No it would only look sexy if it was wrapped around a fully naked woman."

Nola scoffed, "Not that any of you except Paul even knows what a fully naked woman looks like." Paul and Khloe were the only two who laughed at the revelation. The statement was true. Nola giggled, "Oh wait, I forgot. Paul doesn't know what a fully naked woman looks like either because he can't stop dating the teeny boppers. Just an FYI Paul someone your own age would be considered a woman. Anyone younger then that is a tween."

The guys chuckled as Paul's face tinged a pink color. Khloe patted his chest, "Aww, I didn't know someone with our color skin could blush that shade of pink." Paul scowled down at Khloe who couldn't resist giggling still. She touched his chest as her face grew concerned, "Paul what's wrong?" You're skin is scorching. Did you get to much sun?" As her hands went up and cupped his face. Paul's scowl deepened, "I'm fine Khloe." Khloe frowned, "Liar." Paul gave Khloe a knowing look, "I'm fine see." As he plastered a fake grin on. Khloe looked at him skeptically, "You know you can't lie to me. I'll accept that answer for right now." Paul smirked, "Thanks mom."

The truth was Paul did feel weird. He had a strange pain, he couldn't figure out what was wrong, he tossed some lame excuse that he had to go get ready for his date, before placing a solid kiss on the top of Khloe's head and talking off through the trees.

Two days later, Khloe walked into La Push High School and found Nola and Kim at their lockers, which were right next to hers. Kim smiled, "So word has it that Jake, Jared and Paul got sick last night and didn't show up for school, that or they robbed a bank and decided to flee the state." Khloe giggled, "I can't imagine those three being brilliant enough to pull off a bank robbery. They probably got sick from cliff diving on Saturday."

Kim shrugged, "I don't know. I just hate trying to get through my classes without at least something fun to stare at and since Jared won't be there, nothing else will be able to keep my attention." Nola nodded in agreement, "Today is just going to suck." Khloe smirked, "I fear someday our crushes are going to be the death of us." Kim nodded, "I concur. I've been madly crushing on Jared Tinsel since I was 10…you'd think by now I would've out grown the boy side of life and tried to move onto a college man…But sadly as it is such the case I have not."

Nola busted out laughing, "You two are pathetic." Khloe scowled, "Says the girl who giggled and bats her eye lashes at everything witty that comes out of the mouth of Jacob Black." Kim nodded, "Yea…If were pathetic then you need to take a good look in the mirror and join the club sister." Nola frained a look of shock, "Moi? Pathetic?" A few seconds of keeping up the charade and her face fell into a look of defeat, "Okay…Maybe I am just a little pathetic."

Kim patted her on her back, "It's okay Nola. There's help out there for you yet." Nola looked at Kim, "Really? Are you sure?" Khloe nodded, "Affirmative. It's a PA meeting. Pathetic's Anonymous." Nola frowned, "Hello…My name is Nola…And I'm pathetic." Khloe nodded, "Good girl! Way to be assertive and self-diagnosing."

The girls busted out into laughter as they carried on with their day.

After school Khloe went by Paul's house as his mom answered the door, she pulled Khloe into a fearsome hug, "Khloe my lovely you get more beautiful every day!" Khloe got oxygen back once his mom let go of him, "Thanks Mrs. Redson. Can I see Paul I brought his homework for him."

Khloe watched as his mom frowned, "I'm sorry dear he's really sick, in fact he's contagious so he's been quarantined, so have Jared and Jake." Khloe frowned, "Quarantined? What the hell did he catch, he was fine on Saturday?" Paul's mother shook her head, "I'm sure I don't know. I'm even more sure I don't want to know. I can never tell with that boy. I'll let him know you send your love and speedy recovery." Khloe nodded as she set his homework assignments down on the table and left.

She could only hope Paul would be okay.


	3. Ch 3 Everything Changes

**Chapter 3** – Everything Changes

Paul and Jared had been quarantined for three weeks. When they suddenly re-appeared at school they'd changed physically. They were both taller, more muscular and their features were more defined. They both suddenly had seriousness to the way they looked at people. Like suddenly they were a different species from everyone else. Or just plain alien. It had been about 4 weeks since they'd been back and Paul hadn't said more than four words to her.

Khloe went to Paul's house and knocked on the door. His mother answered again like always, with a smile as she opened the door wider letting her in the house, "He's bruiting in his room dear. See if you can get him out." Khloe nodded as she walked up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Go away mom!" Did he just growl? No...Maybe. Nah!

Khloe scowled, "Paul Redson you open this damn door right now!"

The door was practically snatched off the hinges as he stopped mid thought and looked down and saw Khloe staring up at him, "Oh it's you." Khloe scoffed, "Gee it's nice to see you too you over grown horses ass." Paul walked over and sat on his bed, he looked like he had a permanent scowl on his face.

Khloe walked in as she sighed heavily, "What in the world is going on with you Paul?" His scowl deepened, "Nothing why." Khloe shook her head, "You're so full of shit. You miss three weeks of school because you're supposed to be 'sick'. And when you finally do come back you barely have said more than a few words; let alone a couple of sentences to me. What happened to you while you was sick or gone or being brainwashed."

Paul stood up as he scowled down at Khloe, "School, friends and anything else is pretty much all bullshit now. There's more important things to have to worry about in the world, then people you won't even remember after high school and stupid shit you learn that you'll never use in the real world." Khloe felt the sting of his words, "So I'm bullshit to you now?" Paul grumbled, "I didn't say that exactly...And you know what I meant."

Khloe shook her head, "No Paul I don't know what you meant. Because we've not had a descent conversation in seven weeks. You disappear into thin air and come back and suddenly you've changed. You don't come over anymore so we can do our homework together, We haven't gone and rented stupid movies to watch, you don't even eat lunch with me anymore. I haven't had a descent hug from you in I don't know how long. It's like the only person you give a damn about is yourself and Jared. Like you just decided my friendship wasn't good enough for you anymore. I just don't understand. I mean maybe I'm not supposed to."

Paul scowled down at Khloe, "You're right maybe you're not supposed to understand. Maybe I got tired of your girly bullshit and just can't stand being around you anymore. Maybe the fact that you're a loser virgin disgusts me. Maybe if you was at least pretty I'd be more willing to keep out friendship going rather than trying to pretend I was your friend for any other reason other than to get in your pants."

Khloe blinked as the huge tears slid down her cheeks, "So...You're really going to throw 16 years of friendship in the toilet for whatever it is you're hiding from me by standing here trying to make me believe the pack of lies, you just spit out of your mouth? That's really how you want to end our friendship?"

Paul's hand came up and grabbed her chin as he forced her to look in his eyes, "What makes you think I was lying?" Khloe blinked as a waterfall of tears wash over her cheeks, "Because you've been my best friend since birth, and I know when you're lying, I know when you're telling the truth and I know when you're just trying to hurt someone. And the shit that just came out of your mouth was nothing but lies because you was trying to hurt me. And it worked."

Khloe jerked her head back effectively pulling her chin from Paul's grip as she started backing away from him, "For the last seven weeks, I've missed you being in my life so much you couldn't even comprehend it if I wrote it down and drew pictures for you. But after what you just said to me, I don't want you or need you in my life anymore. If you fell off the face of the earth tomorrow I would never let myself miss you anymore. Enjoy your life without me in it."

Paul closed his eyes as he heard his bedroom door close. He could feel the pain radiating in his whole body. He couldn't believe what he'd said to her. She was his best friend and he'd just said the worst absolute things to her. He'd managed to avoid eye contact with anyone and when she walked into his room, he was suddenly aware of the imprinting Sam Uley had told him about. He couldn't bear the thought of her being forced to be with him so he knew he had to be cruel to her. He had to make her hate him. And now she did.

He watched from his window as she sat in her car crying. Sam was right about the pain it was excruciating. He'd imprinted on his best friend, she was his soul mate. They were meant to be together, they should be getting married and having babies and spending the rest of their lives together. Now he'd be lucky if she ever spoke to him again.

She had been right, he was hiding something from her. But he couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell anyone who wasn't part of the secret. Paul heard the car start as she drove away. He could feel his heart breaking. He couldn't believe what he'd just done to his best friend.


	4. Ch 4 I Want You

**Chapter 4** – I Want You

Khloe had come back home from a run, she knew it was getting ready to storm outside she could hear the thunder and saw the lightening. It had been three weeks since she'd spoke to Paul, and she missed him more and more every day. She craved a shower as sweaty and stinky as she felt. She stripped down and showered letting the warm water envelope her body. Once she finished she dried off and towel dried her hair and wrapped the towel around her body, and brushed the snarls out of her hair. She pulled on shorts and a t-shirt as she walked through the house.

Paul was running through the woods with Jared whimpered, 'Man I'm sorry! I know you can't exactly take back what you said to Khloe, but bro she's your imprint you need to go talk to her.' Paul sighed heavily, 'She doesn't want to talk to me. I tried talking with her for the last three weeks; she ignores my calls to her cell phone. If I call the house phone and her parents answers she just hangs up on me. Not that I can really blame her all that much. The point being I've tried everything and it's not working."

Jared felt the lightening strike in his fur, 'Well this is your perfect opportunity. This storm is going to be bad; Kim told me Khloe's parents are out of town. So she's at home all alone. So go over and protect her from the big bad storm and say you're sorry for being such an asshole.' Paul whimpered, "She's home alone in this storm, Jesus she's probably freaking out. I gotta go man.' Jared watched as Paul took off in the direction of Khloe's house.

Khloe walked through the house, lightening struck and loud thunder followed it rattling and rolling through the entire house as the lights went out. Khloe hated thunder storms almost as much as she hated water. The loudness was just something she could never get used to. The front door flew open and Khloe nearly freaked when she saw someone standing in the door way. The next flash of lightening lit up the strangers face and she was now aware it was Paul. He knew how much she hated storms. Maybe there was some hope for him yet.

Khloe glared, "What are YOU doing here? I thought you made yourself perfectly clear three weeks ago how you felt." Paul frowned, "Khloe come on. I've been trying to talk to you and you won't take any of my calls and you certainly won't let me see you face to face. If I have to break into your house to had a normal conversation with you then, damn it that's what I'm doing." Khloe scowled, "The front door is unlocked, which is clear since you was able to open the door and walked right in…What do you want Paul? I mean seriously what? I shouldn't even be speaking to you after the venom you spit at me last time I tried talking to you."

Khloe blinked a couple of times really just now aware that Paul was standing there shirtless. His blue cargo cut off shorts hanging off his hips. Paul couldn't help it as he crossed the wooden floor in a second as he took her face in his hands and captured her lips. When Paul pulled back Khloe was staring at him wide eyed, "What was that all about?" Paul pressed his forehead against her as he ran his fingers through her long hair, "I'm so sorry Khloe. I never meant to say those awful things to you. I'm completely in love with you.

Khloe walked over to the window in the living room and could feel Paul's eyes on her. A few seconds later and his chest brushed against her back...His warm hands touched her sides as his lips slowly started nipping the flesh on her neck, at first she was tense but once his hands slid around and wrapped around her whole body pulling her against him, he slowly turned her around in his arm as her chest came in contact with the searing warmth of his chest. Paul captured her lips. Khloe pulled back and stared at Paul.

Khloe smiled softly up at Paul, "I have a favor to ask you."

Paul growled, "Name it."

Khloe touched his cheek and kissed his lips softly and said, "I want you..."

Her simple plea broke his resolve. He stood staring into her eyes with her in his arms. Without taking his eyes from hers, Paul's silken finger tips ran down her arms. Then ran them over her body, loving the feel of her on his fingers. He leaned down to kiss her lips, her face, not leaving any area un-kissed. Then down to her neck and the sensitive collarbone area. Her senses were filled with him. His soft gentle touch and his heated kisses soon had her whimpering with desire. Her skin had a soft flushed look to it. Her breathing beginning to be labored as she struggled for some control of the desire that was streaking through her body. Trying to make him want her as much as she wanted him.

Khloe's soft finger tips slowly started a sensual journey over his body. He closed his eyes savoring the feeling of her small hands on his body. Repeatedly running her hands up and down his body, over and over, teasing his senses, but never touching that part of him that really needed touching. His eyes held her captive as she continued this torture of his body. His eyes were now black with desire, his breathing labored as if he had just finished working out.

She licked her lips to moisten them, her pink tongue barely wetting them. This small gesture was his total undoing. He scooped her up in his arms, her own arms tightening around his neck. He moaned into her hair, "God help me...I want you." he moaned again as he swiftly carried her upstairs to her room and deposited her softly in the middle of her bed. "Please, Paul..." she whimpered against his lips. He was kissing her mouth, her breasts, loving the way she was pleading with him to end the torture.

He could finally take no more, joining them and started slowly moving in and out of her…and she couldn't help but whimper for him to go faster, begging almost pleading for him to just ravage her body…He captured her lips, taking her breath and virginity in one swoop. His breathing slowly returned to normal, his muscles were still twitching from the aftershocks of their powerful joining. He eased out of her slowly and pulled her in to his embrace, her arms and legs locking on to him, as if he might try to get away. As Paul pulled Khloe into his arms and he started to fall asleep, she sighed and her even breathing told him she was asleep…As the most peaceful night of his life slipped him into dreamland.


	5. Ch 5 Give Up The Fight

**This chapter was inspired by the song: 21 Guns By Green Day**

**Chapter 5** – Give Up The Fight

The following morning, Khloe found herself watching as Paul got dressed, she had the sheets gathered around her naked body, Paul chuckled, "You don't really have to hide from me Khloe. I've already seen everything." Khloe tried to fake a scowl, "Whatever that's not the point and you know it." She closed her eyes when she moved there was a delicious ache between her thighs. Paul sat on her bed as he smirked; he leaned over and kissed her lips softly. His lips traveled down her neck to her collar bone.

His lips made their way back to hers as he pulled away, "I have to go. I have a meeting I need to get to...Listen I want to take you out tonight Khloe. I want to us to go on a proper date. You've been my best friend, you deserve the very best." Khloe smiled softly, "What did you have in mind?" Paul's eyes locked with hers, "Sam Uley and Emily Young are having a bonfire at the beach tonight. Can I pick you up at 7 and take you?" Khloe nodded, "I'd like that." She smiled against Paul's lips as they kissed her breathless once more, before he finally took off.

Khloe went back to sleep. She couldn't believe she was up at 6 am. She slept until Noon. Knowing her parents wouldn't be home until the next day. She pulled herself from bed finally as she pulled the sheets from her bed, stuffing them in the washer.

Wow...If the bed could talk it would give away all her secrets now.

Later that night she was dressed in her jeans, sneakers and red form fitting t-shirt sitting on her couch waiting for Paul to come get her. 7 PM passed. Pretty soon 8 PM passed and then 9...And Khloe was pissed. If he just wanted the sex he should've specified and not made her believe he wanted anything more than a quick lay. Khloe grabbed her car keys and drove to the beach.

Paul had just finished his work for Sam and joined everyone on the beach, "Hi Paul." Paul spun around seeing a pair of big brown eyes looked back at him, Paul was stunned, "Allison?" She nodded as he a smile grew on his face, "Oh my God Ally! I haven't seen you in months...How have you been?" Allison was Jared's cousin and they'd dated briefly when he was 14, but it didn't work because she moved away, they had managed to stay friends. Allison smiled, "I can't believe how big you've gotten Paul...Jeez, almost as bad as seeing how much bigger Jared has gotten. What have they been feeding you guys on the rez?"

Paul chuckled, "Just the same old normal rez food. God I can't believe how beautiful you have seemed to have stayed. So you got a boyfriend?" Allison hemmed and hawed around, "I guess sometimes you wish you could take the perfect boyfriend with you everywhere you go." Paul got the hint behind that statement as he felt his cheeks tinge pink a little. Allison giggled as she touched his forearm softly, "Nice to know I can still make you blush." Paul chuckled as he nodded, "Which isn't really easy to do now a days."

Khloe walked onto the beach as she found Jared, he had his arm wrapped around Kim, Jared smiled, "I thought Paul was picking you up Khlo?" Khloe glared, "Yea I thought he was too." Jared cringed, "Shit. Let me see if I can go find him. I know he's here." Jake walked over, "I saw him go that way into the trees, not sure if he's still there or not." Khloe nodded as she walked towards the direction in which Jake pointed.

Khloe walked over as she saw the back of Paul, she smirked and started walking around to face him, "You know I should be really pissed off that you forgot about me." As Paul had to detach his lips from the big doe eyes girl in front of him. Khloe just shook her head, "Nope...I was right. I will be pissed off at you. After I get done letting you break my heart." Khloe turned and walked away from him.

Paul looked down at Allison and growled, "I told you I was with someone. Why did you kiss me Allison? I haven't felt anything for you in a long time." Allison batted her eyelashes at him, "You can't blame a girl for trying to rekindle a flame. C'mon it doesn't look like you're gonna be with her anymore." Paul looked at her disgustedly as he ran after Khloe.

Paul caught up and grabbed Khloe by the arm as she spun around and jerked her arm out of his grasp, "At least now I know why you forgot about me. Really? Allison Tinsel? Are you fuckin serious? She lost her virginity when she was 14 and it wasn't to you. Though I can't imagine why not now. If you just wanted an easy lay why come after me last night when you could've had Allison. She's been easy for YEARS." Khloe rolled her eyes as she turned and started to leave again, Paul grabbed her again, and jerked her back to him as he growled, "I didn't kiss her Khloe! She kissed me. I don't want her...I want you." Khloe frowned, "You already had me...All of me last night. You got your wish. You got my virginity. Wear it with pride, because you'll never get in my pants again I guarantee it!"

Khloe struggled against Paul's grip as he jerked her against his body as he brought his face down to hers, "Don't you get it Khloe? It wasn't just about sex last night." Paul captured her lips as he tried to force her to feel how he really felt about her. Her hands came up and acted as thought she was going to cup his face and completely fall for it, but instead she dug her fingernails into his eyes and he growled and shoved her away from him. Jake caught her before she hit the ground.

Blood trickled down the sides of his cheeks, from Paul's eyes, Sam and Emily ran over as Paul started to take a step towards Khloe who was glaring at him, and he had started shaking from head to toe like his body was having a mini earth quake. Sam grabbed Paul's arms and started dragging him into the woods; Paul was spitting cuss words and profanity at Khloe the whole time. A long with a few other choice things to hurt her. And of course it did. Khloe stood and went back to her car and went home.

The following day Paul drove to Khloe's, he had to make her understand, he had to tell her the truth about everything. He had to apologize for the terrible things he'd said to her yet again. He'd sat outside her bedroom window all night and could feel the pain as she cried. Her tears killing him. He hadn't meant to forget about her, he had just been so tired after patrolling, he it just slipped his mind. She probably wouldn't have taken being forgotten had she not caught Allison kissing him. God did he want to wring that tramps neck. He knew about Allison's reputation, it wasn't why he went out with her, Jared had asked him to take her out because she was 'shy' she was no more shy that night then he was a virgin that night.

Paul pulled up in front of Khloe's house as he got out and went to the door, knocking on it. Her mom answered the door, "Oh Paul...How are you dear?" As she jerked him into a hug. Paul smiled, "Good. Mom says hi and call her apparently she wants to do a spa package or some shit." Khloe's mom laughed, "Okay I'll call her in a while. What bring you here?" Paul frowned, "I need to talk with Khloe please. We had a really bad fight last night and I need to apologies." Khloe's mom frowned, "I can't believe she didn't call you and tell you this morning. Khloe went to California this morning." Paul heart dropped into his stomach, "What? Why?"

"Mack's sister has cancer, and she's been having a hard time getting to and from the hospital for her chemotherapy treatments, so we asked Khloe if she could finish out her senior year in Napa California. Her school schedule and her Aunt Lucy's Chemo schedule go perfect. She probably won't be coming back to La Push for a while. Paul I'm so sorry. She's going to be getting her cell phone number changed to a local number there. As soon as I get the new number, I'll call and give it to your mom. Whatever you guys fought about. It can be mended." The older lady leaned over and kissed her forehead softly as she watched him nod numbly and left the house.

He couldn't believe she left and didn't even tell him or even say goodbye.


	6. Ch 6 Welcome To La Push

**Chapter 6** – Welcome To La Push

Khloe watched the road, it seemed like the blacktop was never ending. She ran her fingers through her raven hair. It was trimmed to the bottom of her breasts, as she listened to the radio. A lot of things had changed. A lot of things. Boy that was the understatement of the decade. Khloe couldn't believe she was finally going back to La Push. She drove her Jeep from Napa Valley, California to La Push, Washington.

It had been 8 years since Khloe had been back to La Push. Her parents died a few years prior and her Aunt Lucy had recently died and left her house to Khloe, naturally it was in La Push. Her mind was really on a few things. She couldn't wait to get to the house. She'd done a lot of driving in the last few days and she was definitely ready for a good night's rest.

"Momma."

Khloe turned her head to look at her daughter, "Yes baby?" Her big brown eyes staring back at her, "Why has it been so long since you've been back to La Push?" Khloe shook her head, "I don't know baby. I guess I was too busy making sure you turned out alright. I mean I haven't done so bad right?"

A giggled from the passenger seat let Khloe know she was doing just fine. "I mean yea I'm still alive. As long as you know, you don't try to make me eat seafood anymore." Khloe looked at her daughter, "Samantha Ann, that was one time three years ago. I think it's safe to say I've learned my lesson with seafood and your weak stomach." Her giggles filled the car.

"Just making sure you're not gonna try and poison me." Khloe grabbed her daughter's hand as she kissed the back of it, "Why would I do that? When I could feed you to the mythological giant wolves that roam the La Push woods?" Sami's eyes grew wide, "Really? Giant wolves? How giant are we talkin here?" Khloe laughed, "Sami, it's only a myth. It's not close to real. No one has ever had a claim on seeing them and if they did they were full of sh...Crap."

Sami giggled, "You almost cussed." Khloe laughed, "I'm well aware of what I almost did. Good think Aunt Lucy isn't around you'd have her tanning my hide for even almost cussing." Sami nodded, "Yes...Yes I would. Only because you know better! You don't let me cuss...Why should you be able to?" Khloe eyeballed her mini me, "Because I'm an adult, when you turn 35 you can cuss and rant and rave until you're little heart desires, but until then you will keep your language PG. Especially when you started school in a couple of days. I don't want to get a phone call the first day because of your mouth."

Sami smiled closed mouth, "Yes momma. I promise I'll try not to."

Khloe pulled up in front of the house as they got out and went inside. The movers had brought everything they needed, Nola had been nice enough to go grocery shopping and fill the cabinets and fridge with food before they got there. She'd also opened up the house and got the dust off everything. The house was in great condition even if it had been vacant for 10 years.

Sami squealed when she saw her all purple room. The child had somehow not inherited the little girl pink genes, and went for everything purple. Khloe had called and asked Nola to have painters come and paint Sami's room all purple, walls, closet walls, closet doors, bedroom door front and back. She wanted a giant purple room and damn it Khloe was going to make sure she got it.

Khloe didn't feel like she was 24 with an almost 8 year old. She felt like she was 16 again with a 40 year old daughter. Somehow Samantha had inherited her smarts and sometimes talked as if she was some 40 year old woman who'd been through a whole life time of experiences. Samantha had had long beautiful raven colored hair but had recently decided to chop it off to her shoulders. Now she looked older than 7. She looked 12, but a short 12. Every once in a while Sami would slip and call Khloe by her first name instead of mom...Boy did that make her feel old.

Khloe slumped on the couch, "Sami! Hey Sam c'mon in here for a minute." She could hear the soft footsteps, "Where are you ma?" Khloe leaned up as she threw her arms around Sami and pulled her over the back of the couch onto her lap, listening to her daughter squeal in surprise. "So how you like your purple room?" Sami smiled excitedly, "Dude it's so cool! How did you ever manage to get it done before we left California?" Khloe chuckled, "Aunt Nola helped. You be sure and thank her." Sami nodded in understanding, "By the way Momma, Aunt Nola left a note on the kitchen counter to meet her at some place called Harry's." Khloe laughed, "Okay well let's not keep her waiting, It's a restaurant. I'm sure you're hungry from the trip."

Sami groaned as she rubbed her stomach, "Famished actually." Khloe laughed hard as she grabbed her car keys and walked out the door, "What seven year old says famished?" Sami giggled as she bounced to the car, "This seven year old." As she pointed to herself. "Right...Clearly." Khloe gave her a sideways glance as she took off to Harry's.

Nola's big green eyes widened as she watched Khloe and Samantha walk through the door. Samantha squealed loudly, "AUNTIE NOLA!" As she ran over and jumped in her open arms. Nola lifted her off the ground as Samantha wrapped her legs and arms around her. Nola laughed, "God I can't believe how big you've gotten sweetie." Sami giggled, "And I've gotten rid of all my baby teeth too." Nola laughed when Sami smiled and a few were missing. Khloe shook her head and laughed, "That's quite enough Sami."

Nola placed Sami back on her feet as she hugged Khloe hard, "I missed ya Khlo." Khloe could hear the tears in her voice and it made Khloe tear up as well, "You cow don't make me cry. It hasn't been that long." Nola laughed as she wiped away the tears that trickled down her cheeks, "Oh I know...It's just good to have you home again." Nola calmed herself, "Why don't you guys go grab a booth and I'll get some food ordered."

A few minutes after they'd all three sat at the booth and talked amongst themselves the door opened making the bell hanging from the top clang against it, 4 very large men walked in, one made a bee line for Nola as he practically yanked her out of the booth and smashed her against his body, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

As the other three walked over, Khloe suddenly recognized all of them, Jake was clearly the one taking Nola's breathe away, while Embry, Quil and Seth all stood there pretending there friend wasn't eating the tiny woman's face off. Samantha giggled as she covered her mouth. Nola and Jake came up from air and naturally the seven year old would have to say something. "Damn Aunt Nola. Should I call and get some oxygen delivered?"

Nola flushed red as Jake and the guys chuckled, as Khloe laughed and kissed the top of Samantha's head. "Only my child." Jake looked down, "Oh shit, Khloe." Samantha pointed, "You cussed." Jake's cheeks tinged red as Embry chuckled, "You got schooled by a 5 year old." Samantha stood up in the booth as her hands went on her hips, "I'm seven and a half." Quil chuckled, "Ooo you got burned by a 7 year old." Samantha rolled her eyes, "Hello? And a half." Seth chuckled.

Khloe laughed, "You better cool the attitude, they are adults. At least I think they are. They weren't really when I left." As she stood up and Seth was the first to hug her, as Quil and Embry squished her in a double hug together. Last Jake hugged her softly. Khloe smiled softly, "Nice to know something's never change with you guys." they all sat down as they ate and talked.


	7. Ch 7 Diner Disaster

**Chapter 7** – Diner Disaster

"Well Well, if it isn't Khloe Knight. The one girl who can run faster than anyone on an Olympic team."

That voice. It was familiar...And yet somehow it wasn't at the same time. Khloe cringed when he came into view from the diner's door.

Seth growled, "Don't start Paul." Paul threw a glare at Seth, "Watch your mouth kid." His eyes traveled back to Khloe, "What the hell are you doing back in La Push?" Khloe quirked an eyebrow at Paul, "You don't own the reservation I can live here if I'd like." Paul growled, "Bullshit. I'm going to the council about this. I don't want her living on the rez." Khloe's eyes narrowed, "Well I hate to burst your bubble there mister attitude, but I own a home on the rez so you're shit out of luck."

Paul scowled, "I'll burn it to the ground before I see you living on the rez with my people." Khloe's eyes widened in shock, "You're people? Suddenly you're the only Quileute alive that lives here? I'm just as much a Quileute as you and the next person." Paul's scowl deepened, "You ran away from your people...You think they are just going to let you come back after what? 8 years?" Khloe stood up as she looked up at Paul, "What? I left for family reasons and suddenly I'm not Quileute anymore?"

Paul growled, "California trash is more like it. I heard you had a baby out of wedlock. Kind of a whorish thing to do don't you think? A half Quileute, half white trash baby? Just what we need a mutt running around our land." Khloe's heart sank as she felt tears prick her eyes. Khloe frowned, "That's what you think? You think my child is a mutt?" Paul scoffed, "I don't think I know. The sooner you and it leave the better off the people on the rez will be."

Seth growled as he took a step towards Paul, Quil and Embry grabbed Seth's arms; Jake shot a look at Quil and Embry, "Get him out of here now." They nodded as they pulled back on Seth's arms and slowly moved him out of the diner.

"Momma."

Khloe sighed heavily as she heard her daughters voice. A few minutes earlier she'd excused herself from the table to use the rest room. Khloe was suddenly thankful her daughter hadn't heard the hateful words come from Paul's mouth. Khloe looked down at her daughter, "Sami...C'mon let's go home." Sami's eyebrows shot up, "What about dinner?" Nola moved away from Jake, "I'll get it to go for you guys." Khloe nodded.

Khloe looked over and noticed Jake hadn't taken his eyes off Paul and was shaking slightly, like at any minute he was going to lay into Paul physically and verbally. Khloe touched Jake's forearm as he finally looked towards Khloe, she held out her car keys, "Can you take Sami to the car for me please?" She smiled softly as she watched Jake take the keys and he held out his hand and Khloe nodded for Samantha to go with him and she did.

Khloe waited until they'd left the diner and were at her car before she turned to Paul as she glared at him, "How DARE you! How dare you think that you can come over here and speak to me like that and speak about my child that way! You are a brute and a bully and you need to have your head knocked off your shoulders Paul Redson. I don't know what gives you the right to come up to me and talk to me like that but you will not ever speak to me like that again, and if you do you don't need to speak to me at all."

Khloe stormed past Paul and out the diner doors, she was stopped short when a hand grabbed her upper arm and she was jerked back to face the scowling face of Paul, she jerked her arm out of his grasp, "Let go of me you asshole." Paul growled deeply, "You're the one who ran away and then you come back here like nothing happened. You need to pack up your mutt and you need to hit the bricks. No one wants you here and no one needs you here." Khloe glared at Paul, "That beautiful little girl over there who you seem to love attacking who never hurt anyone in her life. That beautiful bright hearted girl who you can't stop calling a mutt...Go ahead and keep saying to Paul...I dare you. I DARE YOU to keep calling her that!"

"SHE'S A FUCKIN MUTT!" Paul practically snarled through his clenched teeth.

Khloe blinked as tears slid down her cheeks, she watched as he clenched his fists and his chest rose and fell at a fast rate. She shook her head she turned to leave, but stopped as she walked back over to him she locked eyes with Paul, "That mutt...She's your daughter. And you're nothing more than a heartless bastard."

Khloe turned as she walked to the car and got in making sure Sami was belted in and left to go back to the house.

Sami reached over and touched her mom's hand, "Momma, Are you ok?" Khloe looked over as she tried to contain the tears sliding down her cheeks as she nodded, "Yes baby." Khloe reached over as she ran her hand through Sami's beautiful raven colored hair. Sami frowned, "Was that guy a bad man?" Khloe shook her head, "No baby...He just said some mean things. He'll regret it one day."

Once they got home, they went head and ate their dinner. Seth called to check on them both to make sure they were okay. Khloe thanked Seth for calling to check up on them. He always had been one of the sweeter guys. Once Khloe had gotten Sami in the bathtub, cleaned, in her night clothes and into bed, she started unpacking a few things.

She hadn't meant to tell Paul like that. She'd tried telling him over the span of her pregnancy but he'd never return her calls. After 9 months of carrying Samantha she just gave up on trying to tell Paul he was going to be a father. She was brought out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the front door. She checked the time it was almost 11 PM. Khloe walked over and opened the door.

Yea she was really not really surprised Paul was staring back at her.


	8. Ch 8 The Talk

**Chapter 8** – The Talk

Khloe looked at Paul through narrowed indigo eyes, "What do you want Paul?" Paul glared at her back, "Clearly we need to talk." Khloe scoffed, "I thought I said everything to you earlier, I have nothing more to say." Paul growled, "You come into town like you never left and then try to lay some bullshit on me that you had my kid...That's rich, we had sex once and I'm supposed to believe that child in there is mine?"

Khloe glared at Paul as she stepped out onto the porch and pushed Paul backwards and closed the door behind her, "You will keep a civil tone in your mouth my daughter is sleeping...And she is your, if you'll remember Mr. Responsibility, you wasn't so responsible the night you took my virginity. It only takes one time without a condom. She's almost 8 years old. I left 8 years ago. Do the math. you might need to take off your shoes and count on your toes, cause if memory serves me correct you never were any good at math."

Paul started pacing like a caged animal, "I want proof she's mine. I want a DNA test done." Khloe shook her head, "I don't want anything from you. I don't want SHIT from you." Paul growled as he stopped and locked eyes with her, "Then why did you come back here and throw her in my face?" Khloe frowned, "My aunt Lucy died a few weeks ago and left me this house. I didn't like raising Samantha in California, not when I grew up loving La Push and the serenity and just...All my memories are here Paul. Good and bad. Not for the fact that I thought eventually my daughter would like to know who her father is. She's been asking or some time now. She's smart as a whip and I can't just keep ignoring it. Eventually she'll pin me down and demand to know."

Khloe walked around Paul and to the end of the porch, she had to break eye contact with him. She wrapped her arms around herself, "She acts just like you from when we were kids. The smart mouth and attitude, and oh lord does she have a temper when she's pushed. But she's a straight A student. She could put anyone to shame in the brain department. I honestly didn't mean to keep her away from La Push as long as I did. But taking care of my aunt when she got cancer, I couldn't leave. I tried telling you about Sami. I called you the whole time I was pregnant and left you messages and you never called me back. Didn't you even think it may have been important? That there was a reason I was calling you?"

Paul frowned, "Khloe, I was so mad and hurt that you left and didn't even say goodbye. I know it was my fault because Jared's cousin Allison kissed me, but I didn't kiss her back, you didn't see I wasn't even touching her. My hands were not even close to her. I wasn't expecting her to kiss me and it happened so fast I couldn't react. It was a moment in time when I couldn't move or think. I was completely dumbfounded. Allison and I dated before me and you, we broke up because she moved away."

Khloe could feel her heart hurting, "I know...I remember. I remember every girl you dated or screwed around with Paul. I don't need a re-cap on the girls you've been with. We were friends first...remember?"

Paul slowly walked towards Khloe, "I remember Khlo. We were best friends first. Before I..."

Paul couldn't finished the sentence she didn't know what he'd become and she didn't know what imprinting was. He was still very much in love with her. He'd never stopped loving her. After she'd left his temper flew off the charts. He'd snapped at his pack brothers on a constant base and only about the last couple of years had he truly calmed down. Not to a point where he was milder, but he was able to spend more time with his brothers and their imprints. Before it was too hard and half the time when they had bonfires or celebrations with their imprints Paul opted to patrol or just stay home.

Khloe turned and looked at Paul, "Before you what?" Paul stepped closer as their eyes locked again, "Before I messed up everything between us in one night. I should've waited to make love to you. I rushed it. I should've told you I'd fallen in love with you and was scared to death. I'd never fallen in love with anyone before and suddenly I was in love...with my best friend, someone who saw the good sides and the bad sides. Someone who watched me go through a monumental amount of girls before I even reached the age of 17. A fact I'm not proud of."

Khloe shook her head, "Look let's just say we both made some mistakes and leave it at that. We don't have to fix things between us. I just want you to get to know your daughter. She deserves to have a father in her life. And you deserve to get to know your child. I know you've already miss 7 years of her life...You shouldn't have to miss anymore."

Paul shook his head, "No I'm going to fix things between us. Because I want you to be in my life as much as I want my daughter in my life. I never stopped loving you Khloe. And I never will. There are some things I really need to tell you, but tonight is not the night to discuss them. Look I came by because I wanted to apologize for the things I said and the way I behaved at the diner. I'm ashamed of myself. I've waited so long just to see you again, that I didn't realize how angry I was going to be. I am sorry. When does she start school?"

Khloe smiled softly, "Next Monday." Paul nodded, "After you take her to school, can I come by and we can talk? I mean a serious talk." Khloe looked at Paul skeptically and then slowly nodded, "Sure..." Paul leaned down and brushed his lips across her cheek softly. Khloe watched as Paul left in his truck. She laughed. Same beat up blue truck he'd always had.

Khloe walked back inside as she checked on the sleeping form of her daughter, she had to stifle a giggle, she even slept like Paul. A rock that couldn't be disturbed even if a tornado came by to relocate it. She pulled the door closed as she went to her room after having made sure the house was locked up tight.

She didn't see the form with the dark eyes watching from the tree line near the house.


	9. Ch 9 School & Life

**Chapter 9** – School & Life

Monday came faster than Khloe expected, but she also didn't expect for Sami to be up before her either. Khloe shook her head when she walked by her daughters giant purple room and she had her CD player going as she bounced around to the music. She just shook her head as she walked downstairs. She knew Paul would be there in an hour or so. He would have to be Mr. Punctual. He'd actually stopped by a few times and talked with Khloe over the weekend and chuckled when Sami would glare at him.

Paul would just shake his head after she walked out of hearing distance he would comment on how much she was like him with the attitude. Khloe couldn't help but laugh and agree fully.

Khloe couldn't believe Sami was already starting 4th grade. Technically she was supposed to be in 3rd, but because of her brain smarts they'd had her skip a grade. Sami bounced down stairs with her cute smile. Khloe wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head, "Are you sure you have to go? You know you could just stay home with me today." Sami giggled, "Momma, you know I have to go…Why do you try to bribe me every year?" Khloe chuckled, "I'm just hoping some day you'll take me up on it." Sami scoffed, "Get real. I have to get my education if I'm going to work for NASA."

Samantha had been talking about being an astronaut since she was 4. She'd watched a movie called Space Camp and was suddenly in love with the idea of going into orbit. Khloe shook her head as the honking horn outside signaled the school bus from the rez was there. Sami kissed her mom chaste and took off, "Bye momma." Khloe smiled, "Bye sweetie."

She couldn't help the few tears that slipped down her cheeks. Not even two minutes later the beat up blue pick-up pulled in her drive way. She watched as Paul got out and walked over, Khloe couldn't help laugh, "You were never this punctual for school…How on earth are you actually on time now?" Paul chuckled, "I've been up for a few hours." As he got closer Khloe could see he looked disheveled and tired.

Paul took in her curves in those jeans and the cute way her form fitting t-shirt clung to her sides and chest. Her long raven hair went just to the bottoms of her breasts, God wasn't kidding around when he made her. And was definitely not kidding around when he got with the Quileute God's and made her his imprint. Khloe stood on the steps as she looked down at Paul; she ran her fingers lightly through his hair. It felt good to be touched. He hadn't been touched in any way shape or form since she'd left 8 years ago. He'd given up everything except patrolling when she left.

Khloe smiled when she watched as his eyes closed cherishing her touching him, "So you wanted to talk about something important right?" Paul nodded before he opened his eyes. He held out his hand, "C'mon go for a walk with me." Khloe took his hand as she walked down the steps and let him lead her to the trees that were surrounding her house.

Paul had been all too familiar with those trees. Ever since she'd moved back he'd basically camped out in them making sure to keep a watchful eye on her and Sami. He still couldn't believe Sami was his daughter and he was wondering when Khloe was going to tell her who he was exactly to her. Paul knew this was going to be the hardest part right now. Telling her what he was. Telling her what he did. Not to mention telling her about the imprint. He really hoped that she didn't reject him; the imprint was how she'd gotten pregnant so easily when he took her virginity. Even her being away from him for 8 years she still had his scent all over her.

Paul stopped walking as he turned towards her, Khloe looked up at him, "So you being so quiet, that can't be good…Go ahead and talk to me…I mean…Your married with like 15 kids of something now right?" Paul shook his head and chuckled, "No I'm not…Actually quite the opposite. I haven't been with anyone since the night I was with you." Khloe sucked in a gasp, "What?" Paul chuckled harder, "I know it's almost unbelievable isn't it?" Khloe nodded numbly, "Yea…Slightly."

Paul cleared his throat after a few minutes of silence, "So I'm just going to tell you…I don't know how much of the legends of the tribe you remember from when we were kids." Khloe smiled softly, "All of it. I used to love sitting there with you and the guys and listen as Jake's dad told the stories of Taha Aki, the third wife and our people shape shifting into fierce wolves to protect us from the cold ones. It's one of the reasons I brought Sami back. She needs to know where she comes from. What does that have to do with what you need to talk to me about?"

Paul swallowed hard, "Because the legends are true. Me and the guys…What I mean is…The guys and I are…we're sort of…shape shifters." Khloe narrowed her eyes as she looked at Paul, "The guys and you? Who exactly?" Paul swallowed even harder, "Jared, Jake, Sam, Seth, Collin, Brady, Quil, Embry, Leah and me." Khloe took some deep breaths; it was everyone she'd grown up with. Paul noticed her hand had left his, "Do you want proof? Because I will prove it."

Khloe looked at the ground and then looked back up at Paul, he rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly everything was starting to make sense, "Our Junior Year is when you shifted right? At first you was being an asshole and then suddenly you wasn't." Paul frowned, "I know…I was…I just." Paul let out a frustrated growl. Khloe locked eyes with Paul, "You imprinted on me…didn't you?" Paul's eyes squeezed shut as he slowly nodded, "Yes. I did."

It was Khloe's turn to frown, "It's why I felt so terrible after I left and during my pregnancy. Because I was supposed to be with you. It's how I got pregnant so easy after we…" Paul nodded "Yea…" Khloe looked as though she might faint or pass out, Paul stepped closer as she sagged against him, Paul carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her back to her house. He hoped it was just the initial shock of everything and it wasn't rejection. He wasn't sure he could deal with that.


	10. Ch 10 Now That You're Around

**Story was inspired by the song: Now That You're Around By Karmina - I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was short, but it wasn't meant to be a long story! Thanks for the reviews. No worries more to come!**

**Chapter 10** - Now That You're Around

Khloe's eyes snapped open as she sat up in bed. Looking to the side of her she saw Paul fast asleep on his stomach, but his hand had hers incased in it. She looked down and noticed the tear drop diamond ring on the silver band sitting on her left ring finger as she shook her head. She hadn't had that dream in a long time. It had been 10 years since her and Paul had gotten married. Samantha was going to be 18 soon and her twin brothers Tommy and Tony were 9 and little hellions. Definitely the product of Paul.

Khloe felt an arm go around her and bring her back to a laying down position in bed as warm lips trailed down her neck and then a warm hand pulled at the strap of her night gown as the lips trailed over the skin of her bare shoulder. Khloe smiled as she moaned quietly, she gripped the forearm around her waist. Paul's ruff voice pulled her from the ecstasy she was feeling with him, "What were you dreaming about baby? You was moving around a little. But you didn't seem scared so I didn't wake you." Khloe giggled, when she felt Paul move around and settle himself between her thighs his warm hands sliding the silky nightgown up her beautiful tan legs, "Just dreamt about when you told me the legends were true and I freaked out a little."

Paul chuckled as he pulled back, "Freaked out? You was practically catatonic for 5 days. You scared the shit out of me, Sami and everyone else in the pack." He chuckled harder as she smacked his chest. Khloe looked over at the clock and noticed it was 5:30 in the morning. Paul wiggled his eyebrows at her as he continued to kiss her neck, "We got time before we have to wake the hellions. She we start working on that baby?" For the last two weeks Paul and Khloe had been talking about having another baby. Even if she was 34 she was still healthy and still able to conceive.

Khloe giggled as she felt his hands pull her panties from her hips and down her long legs. She hadn't noticed he'd already gotten rid of his clothing. Paul sat back on his knees as he grabbed a un-opened condom package, "So baby or no baby? It's your choice beautiful." Paul watched as Khloe sat up and placed soft kisses on his chest and noticed his erection got harder, she grabbed the condom and threw it in the corner. Paul groaned, "Oh you want to live dangerously. Not a problem baby." Paul guided her down as he gripped her knees and slid her down into the perfect position, as he slowly came down covered her body and slowly slid himself into her willing body, "I've got all the danger you desire." Khloe bit her lip as she felt him fill her to capacity as their lips met in an explosive kiss. Their bodies becoming one.

Around 7 AM, Khloe and Paul walked down to the kitchen and Sami was up already and had both boys sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal so they could get ready for school. Khloe smiled, "There's my babies." She walked over kissing the boys heads as they both gagged, Tony rubbed the top of his head, "Jeez mom do you have to do that." Tommy made a face, "Yea can't you tell her to stop that dad?" Paul chuckled, "Sorry guys, I have no say so over what your mother does to either of you."

A honking horn brought them out of their morning ritual, as a smile adorned Samantha's face, "That'll be Seth. Mom, dad don't forget Seth is taking me to the bonfire tonight." Paul smiled as Samantha ran over and kissed her mom and then moved over and hugged Paul as he squeezed her tight and kissed the top of her head. Then he watched as she disappeared out the front door.

Who knew 10 years ago when Khloe had first come back into town that Seth would imprint on their daughter the night they showed up at the diner. he'd gotten her a promise ring when she was 16 and they already knew on her 18th birthday in a few short weeks he was going to ask her to marry him. He'd taken over his dad's position on the council and also took over his parents restaurant, which on the weekend and after school (once her homework was finished) Samantha would help him.

The school bus was next to honk it's horn and the boys grabbed their back packs and took off before Khloe could kiss them anymore. Paul chuckled when she frowned, he pulled her into his arms, "Don't worry you can waste those kisses on my lips, cause you know they don't make me gag." He laughed harder when she glared at him. He kissed her lips softly as he rubbed her lower abdomen, "Is there anything happening down there yet?" Khloe laughed as she shook her head, "I don't think so. It doesn't happen that fast." Khloe sighed as she leaned against Paul, his arm wrapping around her waist as they stood in the kitchen enjoying the silence. "I'm happy I came back around here." Paul gently lifted her into his arms, "I'm glad you came back around too...Now let's go finish on that fourth baby." Khloe giggled as Paul headed back to their room.

Everything was better now that they were around each other.

The End


End file.
